Tuffy
'''Tuffy '''is an American Eskimo dog. She is the tritagonist of "Mischief Match" and the main protagonist of its sequel, "Tuffy's Secession". In both movies, she wears a purple shirt with pink and blue stars on it. In the first movie, she is owned by Eric O'Mann and his father, Herman until the latter marries Mildred White. MISCHIEF MATCH In "Mischief Match", Tuffy is first met by Aaron at Eric's house. Friday after school, while Mildred and Herman are talking, Aleu is playing with the boys. Later, when Chester O'Mann (who hates animals) schedules the wedding for Thursday after school, she warns Aaron (who is unfairly grounded) of this. She goes with the O'Manns and Aaron the next day to the church. Later, after Chester is rejected and the wedding is called off, Tuffy bites him and then Chester is arrested. TUFFY'S SECESSION Tuffy returns to "Tuffy's Secession", this time as the main protagonist. After moving to a mansion in Los Angeles with the O'Manns (now including Mildred and Aaron), Tuffy digs three times in the backyard trying to find a bone someone may have buried, only for Mildred (who is pregnant) to have Aaron & Eric bathe her (due to Mildred's pregnancy and for Herman having a job, which is why they moved in). After the third time the boys had to bathe her, they cry over having to clean up after her and wish she weren't around anymore. That night, Tuffy runs away from home while everyone else is asleep. While running away, Tuffy meets a White German Shepherd dog named Blanco whose younger owner, Reggie Marx, had thrown him out. As Tuffy goes back to her old home, she finds a woman named GiGi there. She acts friendly at first, but shows her true colors when she has Reggie lock them up in a carrier and leave them in the attic (still in it). There, they start communicating with an imprisoned Spanish-speaking white cat named Nieve (who is trapped in a baby crib with a piece of plywood over the top). Later, as a mouse frees Tuffy and Blanco, the two dogs free Nieve, and they escape via window onto a trampoline that other dogs (whom Nieve enlists) brought over. After a short argument over who should go first (Blanco insists that Tuffy go first), they decide to both jump at once. They make an escape from Reggie by hiding in the back of a truck, but they get out as a man is loading things in (after Reggie is gone). As she and Blanco are escaping, her owners find her and pick her up (not bothering to take Blanco or Nieve, who then get captured by GiGi). She finds out that although her owners get upset over something she does, it doesn't mean they don't love her anymore. Later, under a railroad bridge, the van gets a flat tire. This gives Tuffy a chance to rescue her new friends, only for Aaron and Eric to chase after her. She then finds Blanco and Nieve (who are now free). However, GiGi grabs Tuffy and Blanco by the hides, but the boys stomp on her feet and she drops them (but each boy catches each dog). Tuffy bites a dishonest GiGi on the leg. Then both dogs growl at GiGi (who is trying to kick them) and back her up, and she falls into the river. Then Tuffy goes back to the van with Aaron, Eric, Blanco and Nieve.A Much later than when they get back home, Blanco and Tuffy have a litter of puppies. Two days later, they get to see the boys' half-sister, Kayla. Category:Characters Category:Characters from "Mischief Match" and "Tuffy's Secession" Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Canines Category:Heroines Category:Tritagonists Category:Protagonists